Love, Piercings, and Idiots
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Apollo overhears a conversation between Artemis and Athena.He freaks out think his sister is falling in love and doing something drastic.As usual,Apollo overreacts and gets overprotective.Need a laugh,read!One-Shot for saidydog135 story contest.


**This is a one-shot for a contest by **saidydog135**. It's supposed to be a humor about overprotective siblings! So cross your fingers that I win and review!**

**Now, Nico could you please?**

**Nico: Alice meets Flamethrower does not own Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Zeus, Hermes, Olympus, coffee shops, Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, Heros of Olympus series, or me.**

**The disclaimer always makes me cry! Oh, and can you please give my warning?**

**Nico: Fine. Warning: This fanfiction contains mention of breasts(guess who by?), Apollo being overprotective, Artemis freaking out, possibly OOCness, Zeus being a nice father figure, and Athena being sneaky. Ooooo! You have been warned.**

**Thanks Nico! Now to the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day on Olympus. The sun shone quite bright, considering Lord Apollo's happy mood, and the trees seemed to follow the suns mood, growing higher and greener. Artemis and Athena were at their favorite coffee shop for their weekly visit. They had opted their usual table in the shop for one outside to enjoy the beautiful day. The friends were happily sip their favorite beverages as they discussed the week before events.<p>

"One of my new recruits was talking with the others about how she'd gotten her belly button pierced," Artemis told Athena. "I scared her half to death when she found out I was right outside the tent."

Athena laughed. "I suppose you told her she wasn't allowed to keep it?" the wisdom goddess asked.

Artemis shook her head. "No, I didn't think it was a problem at the moment." Artemis chuckled. "In fact I was thinking of getting one. I don't mean to sound like Aphrodite, but it did look cute and I could get one shaped like a moon."

Athena's eyes widened. She'd never heard her friend talk like this, it just didn't sound like Artemis. Quickly, Athena decided to support her best friend no matter what, it was the least she could do for the times Artemis had supposed her. "You do make sense. But, Artemis, are you sure getting that pierced would be a good idea? It's a bit drastic and doesn't sound like you."

Apollo, who had been walking by the coffee shop on his way to meet Hermes, froze as he heard Athena say that. _Getting what pierced would be drastic?_ He thought staring at his sister.

"Perhaps, perhaps it does not sound like me," Artemis shrugged. "But I do not want it to sound like me. I need to be more, so you say, modern. I need to change. Besides, think of how much they'd love it!"

"No!" Apollo yelled, jumping the little fence that separated the coffee shop from the street. "Absolutely not!" He still didn't know what his sister wanted to get pierced, he had an idea though, but he refused to let her.

"Apollo!" Artemis yelled, anger filling her eyes quickly. "I can do whatever I want!"

"Not as long as I say not!" Apollo yelled at his little sister. "And I don't give a Hades who will love it because the only way he'll get close enough to you is if he can make it through my arrows!" His sister wasn't about to fall in love with anyone! Sure, he himself had affairs with mortals, even a goddess every once in a while, but his little sister would not be doing that.

Artemis, too angry to not realizing that her brother had just implied she was in love, slapped her brother. "You can not tell me what to do Apollo!" Artemis yelled at her brother. "I am a grown goddess!"

"I don't care if you are a grown goddess! I am still your older brother and you have to do what I say!" Apollo glared down at the younger twin. "And I say you are not allowed to get anything pierced for anyone!"

"Just watch me!" Artemis yelled, glaring back at her slightly older brother. This brought the two into a glaring match. Neither would win, everyone knew that, it was more the matter now who would get distracted or bored first and leave.

The two had drawn quiet a crowd by now. Both some of the people on the streets had stopped and some in the coffee shop had turned to watch the two Olympians bicker. Athena found herself laughing at the siblings. It was humorous to think that Apollo had walk by in the middle of the conversation thinking Artemis wanted to get her who-knows-what pierced for someone she was falling in love with, not that the Goddess of the Hunt would ever love. Then there was Artemis, who was being to stubborn to realize that Apollo was saying she had a love interest.

Apollo's eyes twitched as he was tempted to look away at some distraction. "You have to do what I say, I'm older," he said in attempted to get Artemis' focus elsewhere.

"No I don't," the younger twin stated simply.

"You do!" Apollo argued.

"I do not!" Artemis contradicted.

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"See?" Artemis smirked. "Even you agree with me that I do _not_ have to listen to you!"

Apollo was shocked that he'd just been tricked into agreeing with her. "How'd you do that?" He muttered. Apollo quickly shook the shock off and glared back down at Artemis. "That's not the point! I will not allow you to get anything pierced for anyone!"

Artemis was taken back at her brother's sudden overprotectiveness. "I can do whatever I want Apollo!" Apollo opened his mouth to say something but Artemis cut him off. "Also, I don't care what you say and am going to do as I wish no matter what you do!"

Apollo's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to yell at his little sister when a light bulb when off about his head. Apollo's blue eyes twinkled as a plan formed in his head. He smiled mischievously at Artemis. "Well then, if you feel that way I won't try to some you." Artemis smiled. "But I will see what father thinks of this." Apollo jumped the fence and took off for the thrown room. "Catch me if you can Arty!" He called over his shoulder.

Artemis was stunned for a moment. When the event caught up to her, she turned to Athena. "That didn't just happen, did it?" Artemis asked her friend.

Athena nodded. "He went toward the thrown room," the wisdom goddess said. Artemis didn't wait around to hear anymore, she took off in the same direction as Apollo. Athena sighed. "Here we go again." She dropped a few drachmas onto the table before jogging after the two.

Apollo stormed into the thrown room to find Zeus talking with Hermes. The pair looked up as Apollo stopped in front of them.

"What's wrong?" Zeus asked the music god.

"Artemis fell in love!" He said. "And she wanted to get her boobs pierced for the guy!" Apollo's words came out quickly, as he hoped to get everything out before his twin came in.

"What!" Zeus yelled. He looked to a stunned Hermes who was slowly backing away, then back at a heavily breathing Apollo.

"It's a lie!" Artemis yelled, not even knowing what it was Apollo had said. She pushed through the thrown doors and pointed a finger at Apollo. "Whatever he says is a lie!"

Zeus turned his eyes onto Artemis, who flinched back at her father's glare. Artemis had never been in true trouble when it came to her father before, it was always her brother, and now she feared what would happened. Whatever Apollo had said must have been horrible. Athena snuck in through the doors and silently stayed out of sight line of Zeus. Hermes ran over to her hoping to not take his dad's anger.

"How could you?" Zeus asked, his voice was cracking and he sounded heartbroken. "You promised me!"

Artemis looked at her father's broken eyes. "I did not do whatever my brother has claimed," Artemis said as calmly as possible. "He is lying father."

"I think he is not," Zeus nodded to Apollo. "Are you lying?"

"No!" Apollo answer quickly. "I heard her talking with Athena! I am right, right Athena?" The poetry god looked to the wisdom goddess who was now hiding in the shadows with Hermes. "Aren't I right?"

"I can not answer that," Athena answered. "I was not in here when Apollo made his statement and therefore did not hear it."

"Well, you can still prove my point. My baby sister is falling in love with a mortal and wants to pierce moral parts of her body to sway him," Apollo's voice was willed with disgust as he spoke of his sister falling in love.

"Ha!" Artemis laughed. "As if I would ever love a man!" She glared at her brother. "They are far too idiotic."

"But, but, but," Apollo stuttered. "You said you wanted to get _it_ pierced. You said he'd love it!"

"I said they would love it," Artemis corrected her brother. "They as in my hunters. Did you not listen well enough when you were eavesdropping brother?" Artemis smirked, her point proven.

Apollo let it sink in. Alright, so she wasn't in love, that was good. "But why would you get your boobs pierced for you hunters?" He asked confused. Apollo hadn't know his sister spun that way. "You're not in love with a girl, are you Arty?"

"You idiot!" Artemis yelled. "One of my recruits has her stomach pierced and I was think of doing it so my new recruits would fit in more with me! I need to be more modern for them!"

Realization dawned on Apollo and his face started to resemble and O. "So you aren't in love with a mortal man and getting your boobs pierced for him?" He asked.

"Absolutely not!" Artemis snapped.

"Then this is settled," Zeus said. He was rubbing his temple. "I'm going to find my wife," The king mumbled before walking off, not wanting to be part of this argument anymore. Hermes slipped out behind Zeus, not wanting to be the target of Artemis' anger.

"I'm sorry Arty," Apollo apologized to his little sister. "I just didn't want you to go having affairs with morals."

"Like you?" The moon goddess raised her eyebrow.

Apollo smiled shyly. "Yeah, I guess like me. That's not the point Arty." Apollo became serious. "I don't like it when you fall in love. So don't go thinking you can drop that maiden title!"

Athena raised her eyebrows. _Real change in attitude,_ she thought.

Artemis laughed. "Stupid protective older brother!" She snapped and turned around, walking to Athena. "Let's go Athena, I would like to finish my coffee!"

Athena nodded. "Alright, let's go," she smiled. "Oh and Apollo," Athena turned back to Apollo, who was still stunned. "Don't worry about Artemis. I'm a much better older sibling than you." Athena laughed before stalking after Artemis.

Apollo sighed. "Stupid overprotective brother," he shook his head. "Hey Hermes! I see you out there! Wait up!" Apollo ran after Hermes to do their weekly prank and tried to forget about the whole Artemis thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review guys! And, keep those fingers crossed if you like the story! Hopefully I can win!<br>**


End file.
